Journey to a Fantasy
by xXAlyssaAlex88Xx
Summary: This is actually a crossover of Black Butler, OHSHC, Soul Eater, Adventure Time, The real world, and more! This story started out as a roleplay but I rewrote it into a story. Please enjoy! :)
1. The Key Holds a Dream

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, well not exactly normal. I was sitting in my apartment building that I shared with my two closest friends, Sakara Uzaki and Serenity Lane. "Give me an Oreo!" Sakara yelled. "No they're mine!" Serenity said stuffing the box down her shirt. "Alyssa! Tell Serenity to give me an Oreo!" I sighed, walked over to the kitchen, and pulled out a frying pan.

The two girls were still going at it. I lifted the pan and hit Sakara on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" She yelled rubbing her head. "Serenity bought those. Plus I hit her last time you guys were arguing, so now I have to hit you. It's only fair." I defended putting the pan away. Sakara stuck her fist in the air, "Alyssa you better sleep with one eye open!" I ran and hid under a table at that moment. If there's one thing I know about Sakara it's that she can hit, hard.

Out of no where a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walks in. "Well this is entertaining!" He said devouring a cookie. "Alois?! What are you doing here?" Sakara yelled, looking around for Serenity who was no where to be found. "Alois help me!" I yelled ignoring Sakara. Alois crossed one leg over the other, "What's in it for me?" He asked being annoying as ever. "If you help me you can see Ciel!" Sakara yelled clearly ignoring that it's impossible. "Hm?" Alois was becoming more interested in helping. "No wait! If you help me you can marry Ciel!" I yelled.

Alois ran over to me to help. "Alyssa how are you going to get Ciel here?" Sakara asked clearly not wanting to admit defeat. I pulled out a necklace with a key on it. "I acquired this from an old woman a while ago. She was on her death bed and just gave it to me." I explained, moving the key back and forth so it sparkled in the light. "And what does that do?" Sakara asked. I smiled, "It's a key that lets me go to any anime world!" I yelled cheerfully. "Yes Ciel come to me!" Alois said spinning around in circles, holding out his arms. "Alois would you shut up?!" Sakara yelled. Alois ran over to her and slapped her across the face. "Ow! What is it beat up Sakara day?!" She half-yelled rubbing her face. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a door and stuck the key in the lock. "Kuroshitsuji World." I said and opened the door only to find a portal that led to the streets of Sakara's favorite animes.


	2. Codename: Kidnap Ciel

"Kuroshitsuji World!" I yelled and a bright light led to a portal. We all walked through the portal. "Sakara, it's your dream that you've always wanted!" I yelled. "No one touches Ciel!" Alois said jabbing his finger at both of us. "As if I'd want him!" I yelled crossing my arms. "Sebas-chan is the one I want!" I said dreamily. "Pfft I'm not listening to you!" Sakara said also crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes, "Sakara we all know you like Ciel just as much as Alois does." At that moment I just about died, if ya know what I mean...

Anyway Alois came up with this totally crazy plan and we headed towards the Phantomhive mansion. "Okay now we all need to shut up because they have a dog." Alois explained opening a window. "Then why the hell would we break in!?" I yelled a bit too loud. "Because Alois' plan works better than yours." I gave Sakara and evil glare and waited for a response from Alois. "Because it's funner!" He yelled jumping through the window. "You guys coming?" He asked rather annoyed. "So here's the NEW plan. You!" He yelled pointing at me. "Distract Sebastian somehow. Me and her will go up and kidnap Ciel." We both nodded and headed our separate ways. I stopped after a bit, realizing what Alois said. "Kidnap?!"

****Sakara POV****  
"Alois I think we're lost..." I said walking through a hallway that I swear I saw just a minute ago. "Na I've been here more times than you ever have. It's this way!" I rolled my eyes, this guy really needs a GPS.

****Alyssa POV****  
I kept walking around the hallways with my blue bag in hand. I turned a corner only to see a dark, tall man about to turn into a different hallway. "OH SEBBY!" I yelled. He turned around. "LOOK I HAVE A CAT!" He came running down the hallway as I pulled my cat out of my bag. Yes, my cat was in my bag! "Who are you and who is this?" He asked taking the cat from me."That's Chewbacca and I'm Alyssa." I said proudly. "May I pet him?" He asked and I nodded 'yes'.

****Sakara POV****  
We finally came to Ciel's room and Alois opened the wooden door only to show a sleeping Phantomhive. "You grab his legs, I got the arms." He whispered. He took a hold of Ciel's arms as I held his legs. Well isn't this awkward... "Ah Alois he's waking up!" I whisper-yelled. Alois took a cloth and put it over Ciel's mouth. "Let's go!" He said and started walking out the door. What am I getting myself into?! Just then Alois almost dropped Ciel, "Eh?!" Ciel yelled.

**[[CLIFFHANGER! Because I'm way too lazy to write anymore and I have commissions to do on I shall go die now]]**


	3. The Trouble with Kidnapping

****Alyssa POV**  
** I was enjoying watching Sebastian pet my wonderful cat. Next thing I knew, we heard a small sort-of high-pitched scream. Sebastian and I both looked in the direction it was coming from, then I realized what was going on. He was about to stand up when I pulled out my other cat, "Oh! Sebastian look, another cat!" I half-yelled trying to distract him. "I really should go check Ciel, but this cat is so fluffy!" He said and grabbed y other cat. "I got this one from my Grandmother, his name is Midnight." I said as a matter of factually.

****Sakara POV**  
** "Crap!" I yelled and Alois headed for the window. "I shall make you mine!" He yelled dragging Ciel and I along. "Hey Alois be careful!" I yelled as loud as I could.

****Ciel POV**  
** What's going on? Am I being kidnapped by Alois again? I opened my eyes slightly only to see another girl at my feet. Well this is different.

****Sakara POV**  
** "Quickly!" Alois yelled jumping out a window laughing like a mad man. "How did I get stuck in this mess?!" I yelled as Alois dragged both of us out the window. We're gonna die!

****Alyssa POV****  
Sebastian was totally focused on the two cats, than we heard a mad laughing out the window. We looked out only to see Alois, Ciel, and Sakara falling from the third floor window. "Eh?!" I yelled. Sebastian handed my cats back to me. "You might want to leave now, I don't want any harm to come to such a sweet lady." He smiled as I shoved my cats into my bag and started out the window after them, "Eh bye!" I yelled. "So she's with them than?" Sebastian said and looked at us running.

"Alois we have trouble!" I heard Sakara yell as I caught up with them. "Sorry guys! I couldn't keep him distracted with you three falling out the window." I said still running as fast as I could. Sakara looked back, "Sebastian's coming!" She yelled and we all ran faster to the door where the portal WAS. "Where did it go?!" Alois yelled as I fiddled with the key to get it into the lock. A portal opened up and we all ran through it.

We ended up back in the apartment, Alois threw Ciel on the couch and I shut the door just as Sebastian came up to it. Sakara held the door shut, "Are we safe?" Alois said sitting next to Ciel. I nodded, "Yup! You need a key to pass through worlds. the only bad part is that I don't know how many keys exist." Sakara sat of a chair relief passing over all of us. "What the hell is going on? Who are you people?!" We looked over and saw a now awoken Ciel. "You know me silly! These are my friends." Alois said reaching a hand up to pet his Bluish-grey hair. Ciel swatted his hand away. "They know you and didn't run away?!" He said obviously shocked.

I crossed my arms, "I happen to like Alois!" I said right in his face. Alois became overjoyed, "You like me too! Right Ciel?" He asked clinging on to Ciel. "Eh no!" He yelled and pushed a now very sad and depressed Alois on the floor. I rolled my eyes, "Where do you guys want to go now?" I asked looking around the room. "Let's go to Space!" Alois yelled jumping up. "Wait, we just captured an anime character who is my-" Sakara stopped mid-sentence. I crossed my arms, "Anime world key not Space key Alois! I yelled in his face. "Go on Sakara what were saying?" I asked a smirk forming on my face. "I-it's nothing!" Sakara yelled her face turning bright red. "Well you're not going to tell me so..." I said sitting on the sofa. "Where are we going?" I asked annoyingly. "We have to find a different world or Sebastian will find us!" Alois yelled. "Right!" I said and went deep into thought.

**[[Please don't comment saying that you know what world we should go in next because I already know! However you can suggest one for future chapters! Rate and Review please!]]**


	4. Blushes, Leashes, and Cake

****Alyssa POV****

"I've got an idea!" Yelled Alois. "We kidnap the guard dog of Queen Victoria and...oh yeah...we just did that. Never mind then." He responded. We all sighed then, Poof! In Alois' place was Serenity. "What just happened?! Where'd Alois go? Who's this girl?" Ciel said freaking out. "The name's Serenity. Nice to meet you." She said walking over to the fridge pulling out a piece of cake. Ciel just sat there staring at her, "I don't know if it's nice to meet you since you just kidnapped me and pretended that you were Alois."

I stood up, anger rising inside me. "SOMEONE THINK OF A WORLD TO GO TO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Calm down Alyssa!" Sakara yelled back at me, pushing me down on the couch. " Let's go to a world where they have all cake!" Serenity suggested. "So the Ouran High School Host Club World?" I asked. "Yes! I wanna eat cake with Honey!" Serenity said happily jumping up and down. "Alright! I guess we're going there now." Sakara said standing up stretching. "We gotta take Ciel so Sebastian doesn't find him." She said and we all looked at Ciel then one another. "We need someone to guard him and watch his every move." I said grabbing a leash out of a little basket on the end table.

"I'll do it..." Sakara said slightly blushing. I handed her the leash while Serenity nudged her, whispering something in her ear. I pulled out my necklace that had the key on it, "I get to meet Hikaru!" I yelled opening the portal. I walked through the portal followed by a cheering Serenity, a blushing Sakara, and a very resentful Ciel. "Alright! Sakara make sure that you don't lose Ciel. If he gets lost in the world we're doomed." Serenity said as soon as we made it into the Host Club room from the portal. With that said I ran off to go find Hikaru and Serenity went to find Honey.

****Serenity POV****

"Honey? Honey!" I yelled and ran full speed at him. "Huh? Who's that girl running towards us Takashi?" He asked tilting his head and hugging Usa-chan. I finally made it over there and stopped right at the coffee table. "Hi Honey!" I said slightly blushing and playing with my fingers. "D-do y-you have any cake?" I asked. Honey nodded and handed me some cake, smiling. Ciel started walking around aimlessly leading Sakara around the place. "Takashi, why is there another boy in here? Is he trying to become part of the Host Club too?" I laughed a little.

"Eh no. He's my cousin and he just came from a costume party. His name is Greg." I lied. "Why is he wearing a leash?" Honey asked. As they made their way over to us Sakara spoke up, "It's his first time here and we didn't want him to get lost." She said tilting her head, a small smile creeping across her face. "Oh I see! Here have some cake!" Honey said handing them both a piece of cake.


End file.
